


Things He's Said

by helens78



Category: GoldenEye (1995) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-13
Updated: 2003-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Pierce's relationship, as it was and is and will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things He's Said

"Can I buy you a drink?"

And it started as simply and as neatly as that. A friendly evening out, a lot of small talk, neither one of them getting particularly drunk, neither one of them being all that committed to being sober. They took a cab back to Pierce's place, where Pierce made the first move, knowing it would be taken well. And after a few minutes of frantic kisses in the doorway, they made it all the way to the bed, where Sean made soft wet movements with his tongue in the dark and Pierce closed his eyes and whispered tiny encouragements.

* * *

"What in _fuck's_ name did you think you were doing?"

No eye contact, but Sean doesn't expect it right now, because Pierce is angry and he's very much in headspace. Sean is tempted, oh so very tempted, to just grab Pierce by the jaw and _force_ him to meet his eyes. Because he needs to _know_. He needs to know for sure if things are over, and if he should go, and talk to the mediators at the Establishment to get things sorted out. But temptation doesn't hold sway over eleven months of trained instinct, and he doesn't. He just can't. He closes his own eyes, then drops to the ground and looks up, from his knees. Waiting.

* * *

It's going to be hard not to reach out for him. Pierce will realize this while he's pouring tea. Years down the line, when the feelings simply aren't at the surface as they are today, he'll want to see if he can get what he really wants out of Sean after all. He'll know what he was really looking for, and he'll be fairly well certain that he knows how to draw it out of people. He'll have years of memory to remind him of what Sean's weakest points are, where to push so he'll snap. A clean break. He'll be able to see it in Sean's eyes, and he'll realize that even with all the things that have gone between them, with the new love in Sean's life, he could have -- something. He could have more than Sean will want to give him.

But he won't reach for it. Part of him will want to, very badly, but he'll know there are hundreds of reasons he shouldn't, and he'll listen to those reasons.

He'll say, "It was wrong for both of us," and he'll mean it. He won't see what that does to Sean. He won't understand. But he'll mean what he's saying.


End file.
